Ideas: How to change a girl's mind
by minimoon132002
Summary: It was two years ago, Tina and Alex decided to become just friends even though everyone else knows that they still like each other. For Tina, she doesn't want to ruin the friendship they had and worries that something would go wrong between them. On the other hand Alex is the opposite, and likes her. How is he going to handle this situation? Will she give him a chance? We will see


Ideas: How to change someone's mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did, Tina and Alex would have stayed together in the show. This is a work of fiction**

"Whatever happens last year was last year. We are just friends, if that's ok", Tina says to Alex when they met at the basketball court two years ago. He did agree but was a bit disappointed. That quote still haunted him till this day. Everyone knows that both liked each other, but it doesn't make sense why she said that to him. He still hasn't figured out why she said that in the first place. So, he's a bit frustrated with himself, because he's confused about the whole situation. He still has feelings for her, but he doesn't know if she still has feelings for him. He is trying to figure out a way to get her to change her mind about being just friends.

Alex's point of view-

She knows how I feel but she hasn't done anything to indicate that she changed her mind about just be friends. It was just two years ago she told me we were just friends and it was ok, but I tried to convince myself it was good who am I kidding. Why is she so difficult about this she knows how I feel, and I know she feels something for me as well. I don't get it why is she doing this to me. I know we agreed to be friends but still this doesn't make any sense to me. I mean why can't she give me a chance. Did I do something wrong that made her say that. I hope it wasn't because of that kiss.

Tina's point of view-

I hope he's not upset about what I said to him two years ago. It's not that I don't like him I do. It's because I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'm scared that something goes wrong and we end up hating each other instead of building a stronger friendship. Alex is the sweetest guy I know and he's also very helpful but it's too much of a risk to change our friendship.

Alex 's point of view-

Why won't she open to me. I'm one of her best friends, she can trust me. I just don't get it. Maybe I should try harder to gain her trust and maybe spend more time with her. The problem is I have so much work at the store. I don't know when I have time, not only that I also have basketball games to attend to. Why did I like her in the first place? Maybe because I thought she was smart and creative especially when she is creating movies. Ah I got it! I should get her a camera because I remember her talking to my little sister about the latest model and she was trying to save up for it for her school projects. But then again, I heard that one of her friends is already planning to get one eventually for their school. Ugh this is so frustrating. I mean this girl is going to be the death of me to this day. Not only is she being smart, kind, creative, she is pretty. Beautiful even, I mean I can't focus whenever she comes in with her cute figure, her long dark and shiny hair, her beautiful smile. Ugh why does she has to treat me this way? Is she worth the effort? Maybe I should figure out ways to get her to admit that she likes me. Maybe I should tell her how I feel. No, she already knows. Doesn't HELPPPP. Maybe I need the team to help me with this. Knowing them, they'll probably end up teasing me. It's a shot but I doubt it would help. I need to make time to spend with her without the team. Hm, this is going to be harder than I thought. Oh, I know, Gaby did say she wanted someone to teach me to dance even though I hate dancing. Maybe this the perfect way to learn, and if I remember correctly Tina knows how to dance. Then again, maybe not a good idea because she is likely going to question why I want to learn how to dance. Ugh this is going to be a difficult case. How will I be able to change her mind? I just hope the rest of the team can figure out this situation.

A/N : Sorry for taking so long for writing. It's been awhile since I did a Ghostwriter fanfic. Right now, I am open on ideas on how to figure out Alex's and Tina's complicated friendship/relationship. If you guys got any ideas, let me know and review. I am keen to new and excited ideas, and willing to put them in the story. For now, I need to figure out what's Alex is going to do about this situation and what's going through his head about his relationship with Tina. Let me know if you guys have any ideas what Alex should do. Because this story focus on both Tina's and Alex perspective of things. The members will be involved too eventually . Either way thanks for staying with me and hopefully come up with new chapters for my other stories


End file.
